The present invention is a folder for receiving papers, and more particularly, to a folder for receiving papers that has a tab for receiving and retaining a writing instrument.
Folders are often used by students and other users to store loose leaf papers, hand-outs, pamphlets, and other items. Often times the contents of the folder are used for taking notes, writing reminders, etc., and therefore it would be useful to provide a folder that includes a mechanism for receiving and retaining a writing instrument. Furthermore, folders are often carried in backpacks, briefcases and the like, and when the folders are used to store loose papers and carried in these carriers, loose papers in the folder can fall out when the folder is inverted or shaken as it is carried. Accordingly, there is a need for a folder that includes a mechanism for receiving and retaining a writing instrument, and that can retain loose papers inside the folder.
The present invention is a folder that includes a retaining tab for receiving and retaining a writing instrument. The retaining tab also helps to maintain papers in the folder. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a folder for receiving papers or other loose articles comprising a side panel and a retaining tab made of a generally flexible material and mounted onto the side panel. The retaining tab has a pair of openings formed therein, the openings being shaped and located such that a writing instrument may be received therethrough such that the writing instrument is securely received in the retaining tab.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.